Tricks, Troubles, and Treats!
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: Ash and friends have been on the road for a while. So when they find out that's Halloween, they decide to Trick Or Treat. But then it's just one problem after another. Costumes, cameos, and ghosts galore await our young hero's this Hallow's Eve!


Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Molly  
  
Notes: I don't really count this as a crossover, just a cameo. You'll see what I'm talking about later. Aside from that, Happy Halloween everybody!  
  
~*~H~*~A~*~P~*~P~*~Y~*~H~*~A~*~L~*~L~*~O~*~W~*~E~*~E~*~N~*~  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Brock jerked away from the pole he was leaning against. He turned to stare at Ash, who had just run out of the door of the Pokemon Centre, jumping around and cheering. Pikachu was clinging to his head, but it seemed pretty excited about something too. After being joined by Misty who had come to see what all the commotion was about, he grabbed Ash by the shoulders to hold him still.  
  
"What is it already?" He asked exasperatedly. Ash had only gone in to see what the day was, seeing as they'd been on the road for a while, but he had come out sounding like he won the lottery.  
  
"It's Halloween!" He shouted and began jumping around again. Brock blinked a few times, then turned to Misty. The red - head was slowly growing a big smile on her face.  
  
"Halloween?" she asked, then grinned even wider, "Yay! That means we get to dress up!"  
  
"Yeah, and get free candy!" Ash added. Brock stared at the two of them, feeling kind of bad. Well, it looked like he would have to be the one to burst their bubbles.  
  
"But we don't have costumes," He reminded them. And the big smiles on their faces disappeared.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Ash muttered. He frowned, and then dropped his head to stare at his feet, "And I was really looking forward to it this year..."  
  
"Well, I think we may be able to help you."  
  
The three trainers looked up. Standing before them was a pair of boys. One had navy blue hair and was dressed in shorts, a red vest and a yellow T- shirt, and was grinning like he was the happiest guy in the world while his arm was thrown around his friend's neck. The other one who had light blue bangs, navy blue hair and red eyes and was wearing a black leather shirt, baggy blue pants and a white scarf was frowning and looked like he would make a break for it any second.  
  
"Hey there! My name's Tyson," The first one said. He then turned to his partner, "And this is Kai. He's normally like this so don't worry. Now what did I hear you saying about not having costumes?"  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty stared at the boys for a few seconds, then Ash stepped forward.  
  
"Yeah, we need some for Halloween. You see, we've been on the road for a while because we're Pokemon Trainers, and we just found out it was Halloween a minute ago," He tried to explain, "Can you help us out?"  
  
"I believe we can!" Tyson turned to Kai, "Don't you think so too, Kai?"  
  
Kai just grunted.  
  
"That means yes in Kai language. See, we own that store over there," he pointed to a small but friendly looking store near the Pokemon Centre, "It's a tailor's. We're used to suits mostly, but we've been getting some weird requests recently. We could make you some costumes. It'll cost ya, but we're probably you're last hope."  
  
"That's great!" Ash nodded, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we have enough. We ran into an old man just last week who paid us for picking some apples for him."  
  
"That's good," Tyson laughed, "Now the only question is what do you want to be?"  
  
The trainers blinked, then looked at each other.  
  
"Pokemon, I guess," Brock answered. Ash and Misty nodded next to him.  
  
"Okay, then let's get you inside and measured, then we'll figure out which Pokemon from there."  
  
~*~H~*~A~*~P~*~P~*~Y~*~H~*~A~*~L~*~L~*~O~*~W~*~E~*~E~*~N~*~  
  
The trainers gasped. Inside the shop were about twenty Machamp all sewing brightly coloured fabrics. Some were recognizable as different kinds of costumes, while others couldn't be seen as anything other than cloth. It was amazing.  
  
"I see you like our production line," Tyson joked. Ash and the others turned to the two boys behind them.  
  
"It's amazing!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"It has to be," Kai finally spoke, "Most of these things have to be done by tonight. We're making good time, but with your three orders." He trailed off. Misty looked down.  
  
"Hey, that's okay!" Tyson suddenly jumped in, "We can do them personally. And besides, some of the Machamp should be done soon. Come on, we can do this!" He whined to Kai. The colder teen just sighed.  
  
"Well, we don't got time to lose!" Tyson announced, "Let's get to work!"  
  
First up was Misty. After looking through Ash's Pokedex for ideas, she settled on Vaporeon. Tyson started on measuring her for the costume, then turned to Kai.  
  
"Can you get started on Ash? Brock can be done by one of the Machamp."  
  
Kai frowned, but nodded. Suddenly Pikachu hopped down from its perch on the top of Ash's head. It pulled on its trainer's jeans to get his attention.  
  
"Hey Pikachu," He said, "How would you like to be me for Halloween?" Pikachu smiled and nodded. Ash put his cap on Pikachu's head, and handed over his vest. Pikachu put them on. They were way too big for it, but it strutted around in them anyways.  
  
Ash laughed, then followed Kai over to a mirror. Kai pulled a measuring tape out of his pocket, and began measuring.  
  
"So what do you want to be?" Kai asked, measuring Ash's waist.  
  
"Well, if Pikachu is being me for Halloween, I'll be Pikachu." Ash decided.  
  
"Figures," Kai muttered, the got back to his measuring. To his left, one of the Machamp had started on Brock, who had decided to be a Golem. To his right Tyson had finished measuring and had started bringing out fabrics. Kai sighed again, then turned to get some fabrics for his own customer.  
  
~*~H~*~A~*~P~*~P~*~Y~*~H~*~A~*~L~*~L~*~O~*~W~*~E~*~E~*~N~*~  
  
Six hours, four hundred and seventy-two needles, and one pissed-off Kai later, the three costumes were done. Several times throughout the process someone would come in looking for their costume. Kai or Tyson would then have to leave to give it to them, but despite the constant interruptions, the costumes were done. And they looked great.  
  
Misty was wearing a sleeveless blue dress with a high ruffled collar. Down the back of the dress was a dark blue ridge that carried out along the tail that came out of the dress's back. Tyson had made some special blue gloves that looked like paws, and a headband that had three fins attached to it.  
  
The Machamp had done a good job with Brock too. He wore a large shell that looked like rock, but was actually just padded. He even had brown-clawed gloves and boots. His costume looked a lot simpler than Misty's, but the shell had taken a lot of time.  
  
However, it was Kai who had truly outdone himself. Ash was wearing bright yellow pants with brown stripes on the thighs. Out of the pants came a lightning-bolt-shaped tail that was brown at the beginning then became yellow. He had on a tight yellow sleeveless top with brown stripes on the back. On his hands were yellow gloves, and popping out of his hair were two Pikachu ears tipped in black. As a final touch, Kai had dug up some face- paint and had done two red spots on Ash's cheeks and covered his nose with black.  
  
"Nice job guys!" Tyson grinned. The three trainers looked fantastic!  
  
"Here," Kai shoved something in each of the three's hands. They looked down to find Trick or Treat bags in their hands.  
  
"Thanks Kai!" Ash grinned. Kai just grunted, then turned around to start cleaning up.  
  
"Well, you guys better get out there," Tyson said, "It's looked like they've started. As for Kai and me, we have some candy to dish out. Here," He dropped a candy in each of their bags, "Just to start you off. Now go have fun!"  
  
"Thanks for everything!" The friends shouted over their shoulders as they headed out. Then they started laughing, running off to have some Halloween fun.  
  
~*~H~*~A~*~P~*~P~*~Y~*~H~*~A~*~L~*~L~*~O~*~W~*~E~*~E~*~N~*~  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You said it Ash," Brock whispered from behind him. In front of them was a huge house that looked very dark and scary. A few Murkrow flew out of the trees, cawing their names loudly. Misty shivered.  
  
"Do we have to go up there?" She asked, already stepping back, "I mean, look at how much candy we have already, and besides, that forest is really scary!"  
  
"Well, we've been everywhere else," Ash stated, "Come on, Misty, don't be such a Scaredy -Meowth!" And he started along the path to the house.  
  
"Wait up Ash!" Brock called, then grabbed Misty's hand and started dragging her along.  
  
As they got into the forest, they heard weird noises.  
  
"It's just a Noctowl," Ash assured them. He continued along.  
  
Something rushed past the path in front of them.  
  
"It was just an Umbreon. Trust me, I saw it."  
  
Then, they were at the doorway to the creepy old house.  
  
Ash raised his fist and knocked three times. They waited in silence for someone to open the door, but after a few moments, nothing happened.  
  
"Come on," Misty whined, "There's probably no one home. Let's go back!"  
  
"Naw, I think we should go in!" Ash challenged, and he did just that.  
  
Inside it was dark and dusty. Pikachu sneezed a bit, so Ash picked it up and let it rest on his shoulder. The wind blew through a few broken windows, scattering some old leaves and making the white sheets that covered the furniture dance like ghosts. Ash smiled.  
  
"See, nothing to worry about!"  
  
That's when the floor collapsed beneath him.  
  
Ash screamed, then disappeared into the darkness of the basement. "ASH!" both Brock and Misty screamed, but they were both to late to grab him. Pikachu had just managed to jump to safety in time. The three looked down into the darkness, hoping for a sign that Ash was alright.  
  
"Oh no, not another one."  
  
Misty screamed and turned so quickly that she almost fell into the hole as well. Floating before them was a woman. She had long, messy white hair and pale blue skin. Her hands had claws instead of fingers, and she had no feet. Her eyes were just empty black pits. Floating next to her was a Gengar.  
  
"Sorry to frighten you, dear, but he's the fifth one today. I try to scare them off, but no! Instead it only encourages them!" The ghost fumed for a second. Then the Gengar poked her, and she shook her head.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, I do that sometimes. Anyways, I was the owner of this house. It's very old, and very fragile, so watch your step. I'll show you how to get safely to the basement, while Gengar goes down to make sure he's okay."  
  
"O-okay," Brock said shakily. After all, it's not every day you meet a ghost. "I'm Brock, and this is Misty. The boy that just fell is named Ash, and that's his Pikachu."  
  
"Oh, where are my manners!" The ghost woman cried, "My name is Molly Eligar. You can call me Molly if you'd like, though." She smiled, "Now follow me."  
  
Molly led them quickly through the rickety corridors and halls. She warned them of patches of floors that weren't safe, and kept them from falling. Brock realized that they would have gotten lost or injured if they didn't have this guide.  
  
"Here we are," Molly announced finally, pointing to a door at the end of a hall. They opened it, afraid of the condition they'd find Ash in, but to their surprise he was sitting up, laughing at Gengar, who was making funny faces, looking completely fine.  
  
"Ash!" Misty shrieked, running over, "We were so worried about you! We thought you were hurt badly!"  
  
"Nope, I'm fine," Ash answered, laughing as Pikachu jumped into his arms and began licking his face, "I was hurt, but then Gengar healed me. It even fixed my costume!" He stood and turned, showing off his costume, which looked better than before.  
  
"Well, that's great and all," Molly chuckled, "But you really should be getting home soon. It's getting dark."  
  
Ash looked up, finally noticing the frightening - looking woman behind his friends. He paled a bit, but then smiled.  
  
"I'm Ash," He introduced himself.  
  
"And I'm Molly. It's a pleasure to meet you Ash, but really should be going home!"  
  
"Okay," Ash put Pikachu down, and they followed Molly out of the house.  
  
At the doorway, they turned to say goodbye.  
  
"Thanks, and Happy Halloween!"  
  
"The same to you," Molly called, then disappeared back into the house. Gengar stayed back to make one more funny face, then followed her in. The trainers looked to each other, then turned around and started back.  
  
"Well, that was fun."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You said it."  
  
"...Hey guys... Can we do it again next year?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
~*~H~*~A~*~P~*~P~*~Y~*~H~*~A~*~L~*~L~*~O~*~W~*~E~*~E~*~N~*~ 


End file.
